1. Field
The following description relates to a method of manufacturing a polycrystalline silicon layer, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix (AM) type organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a pixel driving circuit in each pixel, and the pixel driving circuit includes a thin film transistor (TFT) using silicon. The TFT may be formed of amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon.
Since a semiconductor active layer having a source, a drain, and a channel is formed of amorphous silicon (a-Si), an a-Si TFT used in the pixel driving circuit has a low electron mobility of 1 cm2/Vs or less. Therefore, the a-Si TFT has been recently replaced with a polycrystalline silicon (poly-Si) TFT. The poly-Si TFT has a higher electron mobility and a safer light illumination than the a-Si TFT. Therefore, the poly-Si TFT is appropriate to drive an AM type organic light-emitting display apparatus and/or to be used as an active layer of a switching TFT.
The poly-Si may be manufactured according to several methods. These methods can be generally classified as either a method of depositing poly-Si or a method of depositing and crystallizing a-Si.
Examples of the method of depositing the poly-Si include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), photo CVD, hydrogen radial (HR) CVD, electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) CVD, plasma enhanced (PE) CVD, low pressure (LP) CVD, etc.
Examples of the method of depositing and crystallizing the a-Si include solid phase crystallization (SPC), an excimer laser crystallization (ELC), metal induced crystallization (MIC), sequential lateral solidification (SLS), etc.